1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cocking device for a crossbow, and more particularly, to a cocking device that is safe and easily operated.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
A conventional crossbow generally includes a barrel with a handle located at the rear end thereof, and a bow is located on the top of the barrel. A retention unit is located on the top of the rear end of the barrel. An arrow is installed to an arrow track on the top of the barrel and is engaged with the string of the bow. The user pulls the string backward to store energy, when the user pulls the trigger, the string is released to send the arrow forward.
The user has to pull the string with sufficient force so that the string can be secured before the trigger is pulled. Once the user does not pull the string with sufficient force, the string may bounce back and injures the user and other people.
Therefore, a cocking device is used to assist the user to easily pull the string backward and to secure the string before the trigger is pulled. However, most of the cocking device includes too many parts and a complicated structure.
The present invention intends to provide a cocking device that eliminates the shortcomings mentioned above.